Two Sisters Stuck Between Two Worlds
by Dragon's and Tiger's
Summary: What happens when two girls wake up and find a bunch of animals in there living room? When some life changing event happened, making it a house full of crazy and people instead of Animals. What will they do when a bunch of Naruto and Bleach characters run a muck in there house? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SHOWS OR CHARACTERS MENTIONED, ONLY THING I OWN IS THE OC'S RINMA AND ASHER.
1. You Fucked Up!

**So me and my little sister have decided to finally do a fanfiction together, it took us forever to decide a show, so anyway hope you enjoy. The first chapter will be short.**

**Third person POV:**

It was quite in the house as the two girls slept, but something had happened over night that they were unaware of.

In the house, someone was waking, it was the eldest of the two girls.

"Fuck it's early." She grumbled, as she looked at her phone.

None the less she gets up, even if it was one O'clock in the afternoon. She yawns, grabbing her glasses off of the stand, then heads out of her room, heading down the hall.

She open another door, walking in, sitting down on a bed full of pillows.

"Ash get up." She yawns, pushing the pillows.

"Go away." Ash grunts, turning over in the pillows.

"I'm making breakfast." She replies, slumming on the pile of pillows.

"You makin' bacon?" Ash questions the girl, slowly peeking through the pillow.

"Yup." She sighs, sitting back up.

"Okay." Ash grunts.

"Be down stairs in five minutes." She walks out of Ash's room.

"Fine, just be sure to make lots of bacon!" Ash replies through the closed door.

The little sister Ash didn't realize the mistake she made last night, that could turn the two girls lives upside down.

The eldest sister headed down the spiral staircase, then to the kitchen, grabbing out a pan and food supplies, as she started the food.

"Ash!" The eldest calls.

"Yes!" Ash replies weakly, from the stairs

"Food's almost done." She sighs, putting the bacon and poptarts on a plate.

"Coming!" Ash yawns, now down the stair case.

They then grab there food, deciding were to eat.

"Wanna go watch the next episode of Doctor Who?" The eldest ask.

"Yes!" Ash yells, suddenly springing to life.

"Alright." She replies, as they head to there large living room.

As they were about to sit down though, they realized something was off, really off. There eyes wide, as they look around in the living room, then look at each other.

"Ash?" She asks, still wide eyed.

"Yes?" Ash looks to her older sister.

"I'm not crazy am I?" She asks, looking back into the living room.

"Yes, but not at this moment Riri." Ash look back into the room with Riri.

"Good, very good. Then what happened?" Riri asks her younger sister.

"Bambi wanted to throw a house party?" Ash questions, knowing damned well what happened.

"Ash!" Riri growls.

"What, he did." Ash shrugs, now back to normal.

"Did you leave the door open!?" Riri glares.

"No, Bambi did." Ash laughs nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Ash you moron!" Riri yells, smacking Ash in the back of the head.

"Ow~! What was that for!" Ash whined.

"For leaving the door open, stupid!" Riri yells in her ear this time.

Little did Riri know, with all the noise, that Ash was cursing under her breath.

"Well, what do we do now?" Riri sighs.

"Can we keep them?" Ash asks, smiling at the living room.

"Really you can't even find half of these animals in our forest and you wanna keep them!?" Riri growls, staring at them.

"Yes! Look at them there so cute~ You know you wanna keep 'em~!" Ash smiles, picking up a black weasel.

"It's Itachi..." Riri trails off, looking at the black weasel with red eyes.

"He is! You want him?" Ash looks to the weasel then to Riri.

"Fine they can stay!" Riri heavily sighs, looking around.

There whole living room was full of animals, all thanks to Ash, what do these little critters have in store for them.


	2. Naming Animals

**So sense my little sister decided to not do this with me I did it by myself, cause personally I'm tired of her excuses not to help me write. Anyway here it is.**

**Third Person POV:  
**

Ash and Riri looked around the large place, as Riri tried to figure out what to do with all of the animals she said they could keep.

"I get to keep Itachi!" Riri grabbed the black weasel from Ash.

"Your gonna give him brain damage!" Ashed, sighing for the weasel.

"Coming from you." She sighs, faceplaming.

"Yeah I'm a perfect example of this!" Ash yells, pointing to her self.

"Hey I was two!" She yelled defensibly.

"Hey I was not even a year old!" Ash yells, as she eats her bacon.

"I'm pretty sure if anything I knocked a few brain cells back into place." Riri sighs, as she hugs the weasel.

"Whatever." Ash sighs, sitting down on the couch next to all the animals.

Riri sighs again, sitting down on the floor, as she snuggles the weasel.

"Don't suffocate him with your bewbs!" Ash yells, as she eats.

"Shut up! I know that." She sighs, kissing the weasels head.

"If your going to suffocate anyone with them it should be me!" Ash yells, jumping to her sister.

"No." Riri growls, slapping Ash.

"So mean!" Ash cries with anime tears.

"I don't care." Riri shoves her face into the weasel's fur.

They sat there for a minute, quite, as all the animals look at them peculiarly.

"Anyway, go get the stickers, the extra tags, and the collars." Riri sighs, as she looks at the animals.

"Okay." Ash runs out of the room, then back in.

"Ash!" Riri growls.

"Where are they again?" Ash laughs nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Really, I'll get them." Riri grunts, getting up and taking the weasel with her.

Ash looks around at the animals, debating about which one's she wants. Within a minute, Riri is back with collar, stickers, a tag maker, and a marker.

"Alright animals gather around." Riri sits down, preparing the stuff.

"I've got these two!" Ash yells, holding a bowl with a small shark and sting ray, bring them over.

"Alright." Riri isn't paying attention to them, as she make Itachi's collar.

"Can I have this one!" Ash yells, pointing to the shark.

"Sure. Alright Itachi sit here." Riri replies, then puts Itachi in her lap.

"I wanna him...Jaws Jr.!Or JJ for short!" Ash yells, then sticks her hand in the bowl.

"Don't pet him!" Riri yells, as Ash just giggles.

This took Riri by surprise, as the shark loved being pet by Ash, he enjoyed it, as a matter of face.

"Awe, he's such a cute little sharky~" Ash smiled at the shark, still petting him.

"I call the mini sting ray, so you need to get another fish bowl." I sigh, writing the name on the sticker and slapping it on the bowl.

"I don't know where any of this stuff is." Ash sighed, as Riri glared at her.

"Your such a brat." Riri growls, getting up.

"Emo." Ash mumbles.

Riri punches the wall then walks away, she hated people calling her emo, she was no were near that term.

Yes she wears black, but that's because she doesn't like her body, other than that she's actually pretty happy, besides if you piss her off that is, and it was pretty easy to piss her off.

With in a minute Riri is back again, with a glass fish bowl, already filled with water.

"Come here Sting." Riri sticks her hand in the fish bowl, calling to the yellow sting ray.

The sting ray swims in her hands, as Riri quickly places her in the other fish bowl, she then continues to put her name Sting on a sticker, putting it on the bowl.

"There." Riri smiles, setting Sting next to Itachi.

"Cool!" Ash yells, staring at a strange Venus fly trap.

"Alright, so I take it that's yours." Riri grunts, glaring at her little sister.

"Yes! Oh what's that Venus fly traps name from that movie." Ash taps her finger on her chin.

"Audrey two." Riri sighs, writing the name on the sticker.

"Yeah!" She smiles, as Riri puts the sticker on the pot the plant was in.

A blue dove then lands on Riri's shoulder, rubbing it's head against her.

"Oh your such a pretty blue, and a dove none the less." Riri smiles, petting the doves head, as it coo's.

"It's tardis blue!" Ash yells.

"Yes Ash, now be quite!" Riri growls at her sister.

"Meh, fine, jerk." Ash grumbles.

"Anyway your name will be sexy." I grin.

The last episode of Doctor who they watched was were the Tardis came to life, making Riri want to name her Sexy.

Riri then continues to make a small tag for the bird, attaching it to a black collar, as the bird sits on her lap, allowing her to put the collar on it.

"It's so fluffy!" Ash yells, hugging a black husky.

"Name?" Riri huffed at her annoying little sister.

"Kuro~" Ash sang, as the puppy liked her face.

Riri get's the orange collar, placing it on the black dog.

"Oh a scorpion." Riri picks up the red scorpion, as it looks at her with pure bordem.

"Cool!" Ash looks at it.

"You will be Scorpio." Riri smiles at the red scorpion, putting a blue collar on it.

"It's Kakuzu!" Ash grins at the brown Cockatoo.

"Hmm." Riri nods her head in agreement, putting a light blue collar on it.

For the longest time after Riri mentioned Kakuzu Ash called him Cockatoo.

"It's a blue cat!" Riri yelled, seeing the electric-sky blue cat.

It get's a little tick mark, glaring at the girl.

"Your name will be Pussy 1!" She points at the blue cat.

"Is there another pussy." Ash cackles.

"Yes, you will be Pussy 2!" Riri now points to a white cat that sits near.

Riri puts a white collar on the blue cat, and a blue one on the white cat, while they both glare at Riri.

"There now I will know that you are my pussies." Riri smirks, then bursts out laughing.

"Alright! Now this one is Slime Princess, and this is Ben." Ash points to the yellow slug and white toad with red tear markings.

Riri puts a red collar on the toad and a black one on the slug.

"It's Momiji!" Riri snuggles a blonde bunny with long fur, then puts a blue collar on it.

"Hebi!" Ash holds a white snake.

"Looks more like Oreochimaru." Riri replies.

"Yeah, he looks like Orochimaru, but I insist on Hebi!" Ash hugs the white snake.

Riri puts a black collar on the snake.

"Hey it's pain in the ass." Riri holds a orange rat with black spots all over it's body.

"It needs to be shorter." Ash sighs.

"Ass it is." Riri puts a black collar on him.

"Tod!" Ash holds a yellow fox.

"Tod is orange and white." Riri glares.

"Don't care, he's a fox." Ash smiles.

Riri puts a orange collar on the fox, as Ash continues to hug him.

"Pabu." Riri holds a red panda, the puts a blue collar on it.

"White Shadow~!" Ash yells quietly, hugging a white golden receiver.

"Oh my Jashin, that fits perfectly!" Riri laughs, clutching her stomach.

"Yup." Ash grins, as Riri puts a black collar on the dog.

"Kankuro!" Riri hugs a brown cat with purple face markings.

"Dude, that's so weird, how does a cat look like that?!" Ash pushes her finger through the purple fur.

"Yes you don't judge the white toad with red tears." Riri sighs, putting a purple collar on the cat.

"True, now say hello to Blossom." Ash grins, knowing that Riri hates chihuahua's, what made it worse to her is it was pink.

"It's disgusting." Riri scrunches her nose up.

Then it starts yipping, Riri was about to choke it to death with the black collar.

"I have the power!" Ash grins, holding up the pink dog, as Riri glares at the two.

"Fluffy." Riri shoves her face into the blonde chow-chow, then puts a black collar on it.

"Night Wing!" Ash says in a deep voice, holding up a black duck.

Riri chuckles, putting a yellow collar on the duck.

"Blueberry!" Riri snuggles a blue-purple teddy bear hamster, then puts a green collar on it.

"Kuma." Ash pushes the cheeks of a great pyrenees together, Riri putting on a black collar.

"Exavior." Riri holds a guinea pig with crazy red fur, putting a brown collar on it.

They just kept pumping out names, as they set there animals in there area.

"Beetlejuice." Ash grins, putting the giant hand sized beetle in Riri's face.

"Fuck!" Riri yells, running away.

Ash just chuckles at her sisters fear, petting the big beetle.

"I will kill you if you ever do that again, keep that fucking thing away from me!" Riri yells, sitting back down.

"Fine, fine, hand me the collar." Ash brushes the tears from the corner of her eyes, as she puts the yellow collar on the black beetle.

"Slakoff." Riri grins, holding a black sloth with spiky hair.

"It's actually Slakoth." Ash sighs.

"Oh shit, really. Meh whatever, I like Slakoff better." Riri puts a blue collar on it.

"Mrs. Piggy." Ash grins, pointing to the pig, as it gets frustrated.

Riri grins and chuckles, putting a brown collar on the blonde pig.

"Batman!" Ash picks up the black bat with green tears, Riri puts the green collar on it.

"Nel!" Riri hugs a green baby ram, then puts a pink collar on it.

"Foxy." Ash grins, holding up a silver-gray fox.

"Looks like Gin." Riri glares at the fox, as it's eyes were closed.

"Yup, that's why I named him foxy, cause Gin is foxy." Ash grins, knowing Riri's hatred for Gin, Riri puts a purple collar on it.

"Moron." Riri sighs, then looks up.

She notices the animal sitting in front of her, as her eyes grow wide. She walks over to the mini fridge next to the Dance Dance Revolution game, and pulls out a ketchup packet.

She walks back over to the animal, putting the ketchup on her thumb, then whipping it on the dark brown lion cub, she picks him up.

"Simba!" She holds him in the sky, as Ash laughes.

"Perfect, also you should clean the ketchup out of his fur." Ash sighs.

"Yeah, I will." Riri puts a red collar on the lion.

"This is featherstone." Ash points to a pink flamingo with white glasses, Riri puts a blue collar on it.

"Tigger!" Riri hugs a red and black tiger, the puts a blue collar on it.

"Umbrella." Ash grins, holding up a frilled lizard.

"Under your umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh~" Riri sings, holding the black lizard over her head.

"Perfect." Ash chuckles, Riri putting a white collar on it.

"Cana." Riri sighs, noticing the orange cat that manged to get a hold of some old sake, no doubt from Riri and Ash's parents.

Riri puts a blue collar on it.

"Takao." Ash pets the head of a black hawk, Riri puts on a blue collar.

"Yoruichi!" Riri holds a black cat, then puts a purple collar on it.

"Yukio." Ash pets the white rabbit, a blue collar goes on it.

"Spiky." Riri pets the porcupines head, a white collar.

"Spirit." Ash points to the white dog, a black collar.

"Love." Riri holds the pink mouse that was on Spike, a blue collar goes on.

"Mr. Wennie." Ash chuckles at the weenier dog that sits next to Spirit, a green collar.

"Shuhei." Riri giggles, pointing to the white 69 on the black bulldogs face, a white collar.

"Sui- feng!" Ash points to the large wasp, a pink collar.

"You better keep that thing away form me." Riri glares at the large wasp.

"Fine." Ash puffs out her cheeks.

"Deidara!" Riri holds a long haired hamster, with blonde hair, a blue collar.

Momiji hops around angerly, chattering his teeth at the girl.

"What's with you Momiji?" Ash chuckles at the rabbit.

"He's fine, he's just jealous that he doesn't have that cool of a name." Riri giggles.

"It's Mr. Fabulous." Ash points to a peacock with pink and yellow feathers on it's right eye, a purple collar.

"Well this one is ruffus." Riri points to a naked mole rat with dark pink around it's eyes, a blue collar.

"Hunter!" Ash points to the orange dog.

"Stealing my OC's name is so uncool." Riri grunts.

"Well meh." Ash sticks out her tongue, a black collar.

"What's that in his mouth?" Riri tilts her head.

"Drop it Hunter." Ash puts her hand out, as the German Shepperd drops the stuffed toy in her hand.

"It's Kon?" Riri looks at the stuffed animal confused.

"Here you can have it." Ash throws the stuffed lion at Riri.

"Yay! I'm adding you to my collection." Riri holds the stuffed lion to her chest.

"Mordecai." Ash chuckles at the blue jay with black glasses, a white collar.

"Nami." Riri holds the orange cat, a brown collar.

"Kise, but I'm just gonna call him Ki-kun." Ash smiles, hugging the blonde corgi, a green collar.

"Noba~" Riri huggs the green and red turtle, a yellow collar.

"And this is the last one, his name will be Koda!" Ash yells, hugging the great dane, a blue collar.

"Welp that's all of them, that took a while." Riri sighed, then looked at her phone.

It was already four O'clock, meaning they took three hours to name all of the animals, they just decided to not watch Doctor Who and to instead watch some Pewdiepie, which Ash insisted on.


	3. The Girls and the Animals

**So this would be rated T, but due to some of the characters it's rated M, there will probably not be lemon, but flirting for sure. just figured I'd let you all know ahead of time! Also sorry for the month long wait on this chapter, little sister is a pain in the ass to work with -_- I think I'm going to just go at this alone  
**

**Third person POV:**

The girls just sat there, watching some video's, Rinri then stands up, stretching.

"Well, I'm going to my room." She yawns.

"Alright." Ash replies, turning off the T.V.

"Common guys." Riri sighs, loading her arms with animals.

She grabs Scorpio, Itachi, Pabu, Exavior, Sting, her stuffed animal Kon, and Noba, while Love, Blueberry, Ruffus, and Ass stay on her shoulders, she heads upstairs, the rest of the animals following behind her.

Ash just sits on the couch for a minute looking around at her animals, wondering how in the hell she was supposed to get all of them upstairs.

She sighs, grabbing Yukio, Umbrella, Beetlejuice, Ben, Slime princess, Audrey 2, and Jaws Jr. while Hebi wraps around her neck, then heads upstairs a few minutes after Riri is off of the stair case.

**Riri's POV:**

"So how does this work? Do I just click this button and start talking?" I sigh, looking at the camera.

I struggle with trying to get it to work, I hated technology sometimes, I click the record button as it starts fumbling around in my hands.

"Oh there we go." I sigh, pointing the camera to myself.

All of the animals were looking at me weirdly, it was kinda creepy how they did that.

"So I guess I'll start with these guys." I smile, pointing the camera around at all the animals I had sprawled around my room.

'Meow.' Pussy 1 and 2 came up to me.

"These are my pussies." I snicker, as they glare at me.

I guess they don't appreciate good jokes.

"Fine be that way, what do you want?" I sigh, the camera still facing them, as they lie on my bed.

They just kept glaring at me.

"What do you have a problem with the camera? Or are you guys just being brats." I grunt, these two I could tell already, were going to be trouble makers.

Pussy 1 sigh, nodding his head slightly, while 2 looks down my shirt.

"Am I crazy, did anyone else just see that cat nod." My eyes go wide, as I face the camera towards me.

Yeah, I know I'm crazy as well, but the cat fucking nodded, IT NODDED! THAT'S NOT NORMAL!

"Just...never mind. Anyway this is going to be a documentary about me with my bro's, well animals...don't judge me." I sigh, then glare, pointing a finger at the camera.

I had no idea what to do now...I guess just film my day?

"So this is a normal day for me in the mansion...okay that's a big lie, it was actually pretty crazy this morning. So I woke up and made breakfast like I do everyday when me and Ash went to the living room we found all of these little guys, plus Ash has quite a bit." I ramble on.

I grab Itachi who sits in my lap, pulling him up to my chest, as I lie my head between Pussy 1 and 2 who lie at the end of my bed.

"This here is Itachi." I point the camera down on Itachi, as he lies there.

I'm surprised about how calm he is, people are usual always saying weasels are hyper, but he just sits there and enjoys my cuddles.

"Oh I never introduced myself, my names Rinma, Rinma Loke Starlin, but most people just call me Riri. As you can tell I have shoulder length blonde hair, with blue tips, the blonde is natural. My eyes are silver with a hint of blue, and I have black glasses." I sigh, I hated introducing myself sometimes.

Pussy 1 cleans his paws, as I can here the smacking of his tongue against the roof of his mouth, I just ignore the irritating sound of it, going back to what I was doing.

"As you can tell I'm slob." I point the camera down to my clothes.

I was just wearing black P.E. shorts and a blue tang-top.

"I'm also really short, with almost double D's." I frown at my figure.

Despite being so small in height, I was this cubby and big, I hated it.

"So-" I get cut off by a yell from down the hall.

"Holy mother fuck...it's the ice cream truck!" I hear the voice yell.

"And que Ash being annoying, guess she's watching that video." I grunt, standing up and taking the camera and Itachi with me.

**Ash's POV:**

I guess you wanna know the whole story behind the ice cream truck, well...let's just go back to the beginning.

*Rewind to twenty minutes ago when she first interned her room*

First thing I do is put Audrey 2 and Jaws Jr. on the table, then I put the rest on my bed and jump on my bed, making the animals jump up as well.

This was I guess you could say a normal thing, I often jumped on my bed for the fun of it, even though Riri would yell at me every-time, I sigh, my face in the pillows, I look around, deciding what to do next.

I guess I can play a game on my X-box.

I get up, walking over to my game chair, plopping down as I look through my games, deciding what to play first, I finally pick on.

"I haven't played this in a while." I contemplate playing this game, as I had so many others to chose from.

I just shrug, plopping it into the X-box, as I grab a remote and sit back, 'It's game time bitches.' I think, while starting up the game that taunted me for how much I failed at it last time.

I get super into the game, not even realizing the animals around me, as I yelled and got frustrated with the game, as I also had fun going around and killing random people.

This had to be my favorite game.

"Grand Theft Auto Five bitches!" I yell, smirking as I steal a car and crash into just about everything.

I wouldn't consider myself a major gamer, but when it came to violence or crashing, I was the man to talk to, god did I love playing this.

I run around the town, carrying a bazooka, as I wait for something special to show up, something that screamed blow me up, I sighed, getting tired of searching I give up.

Then that bright white truck, that was blasting children songs came around.

"Holy mother fuck...it's the ice cream truck!" I yell, grinning, as I grab the bazooka and blow it to smithereens.

I was in middle of robbing a band when the door swings open, making me jump and scream, holy fuck I hated it when she did this, she always scared me when she did that.

"Why are you yelling about an ice cream truck?" She questions, looking around at my animals, as she holds Itachi.

"Grand Theft Auto." I reply.

"Ohhh...I see." She sighs, pointing a camera at me.

"What are you doing?" I look over at her, as she holds the camera up.

"Video taping." She replied, as she goes and sits over at my yukata.

"No shit sherlock, why?" I grunt, playing my video game.

"Watch your damned mouth." She glares at me, she could do it but I couldn't, what a bunch of bullshit.

"Stupid" I mumble under my breath.

She just ignores me with an aggravated sigh.

"Anyway I'm bored and decided to video life with these guys." She points the camera around the room at all the animals.

"Alright." I reply, to bored to care about what ever the fuck she's doing.

**Animal's POV:**

What was up with these two, and why are we so small?

Oh that's right, we some how because animals and ended up in this huge house with this girl and boy.

All of us animals that where with the girl head after her, as she just ditched us, not to mention the little boy Ash had the rest of our friends/enemies.

After following her, we look into the boys room to find a bunch of pillows on a bed and a few other things, the room being big none the less, but it was still smaller than Riri's room.

We ended up being able to join everyone else, as the boy didn't care as long as no one distracted him while he played a game it seems.

This place was so weird to us, we all wondered why we where here, why with two random people of all things.

This older sister and little brother were so odd, and they had stuff around there rooms with us on them, why is that? Why is any of this happening, man we better figure out how to get back to our human state somehow.


	4. Jaw's Jr or Kisame?

**I did half of this damned chapter by my self cause my little sister is an ass hole! Anyway go ahead R & R.**

**Rinma's POV:  
**

I sit there holding the camera, watching Ash play her stupid game, as she runs, shooting everything. Sometimes, I think it's a bad idea that I let her get this game.

"How long have you been playing this game Ash?" I ask, looking at her score.

"Uhhhhh...sense I came upstairs?" Ash replies, not looking away from the T.V.

"Alright, just wondering why your score sucks." I yawn, watching boredly.

"Not like you can do any better." Ash smirks.

She then gets cornered by the police, nothing else to do, she was then shot, with only 3 stars.

"What! Stupid game!" Ash yells, as she throws down the remote.

"Like I said you suck." I reply, recording her temper tantrum.

Ash get's pissed off throwing a pillow towards me, as I quickly doges the pillow, making it fly behind her, and knocking Jaws Jr.'s fish bowl over.

"Noooooooo! Jaws!" Ash yells.

"Ash get the camera I got this!" I yell, tossing my camera to her.

"Save him, save him!" Ash yells again, fumbling with the camera.

"Alright, just make sure you get this, then you can remember who to thank later for saving his life!" I dash for the gasping shark, quickly picking him up and running towards the bathroom.

I quickly flip up the facet to the bath tub, placing Jaws Jr. into the bath.

"Yay~! He's not dead!" Ash dances around excitedly.

"It's a good thing he doesn't smell bad." I reply, splashing water onto the shark.

Just then a large blue puff of smoke arises into the bathroom, making Ash and I cough.

"Who threw the grenade!" Ash yells, fanning the smoke away.

Once the smoke was cleared I looked down at the tub where the smoke came from to see a naked blue man.

"Oh. My. Jashin!" I reply, my eyes gaping at the naked male.

"Don't look, don't look!" Ash yells, covering her eyes.

I can't believe what I'm seeing, I just can't. What is going on?

"Ash, do you see what I see?" I question my idiotic little sister.

"I saw nothing!" She yells, her face still covered.

"Do you have a towel?" The blue male speaks, his deep voice piercing the air.

"Yeah..." I reply, leaning over and grabbing a towel, stretching my hand out to the male.

Man, do I have questions for him.

He steps out of the tub, grabbing the towel from my hand, placing it over his hips, as I quickly look the other way.

"Man my head hurts." He scratches his head, as I look up to him.

He was about 6'4 and 1/2, blue, shark eyes, gills, and looked a lot like a certain character.

"Ok, now do you see what I see?" I look over to Ash who slowly removes her hand from over her eyes.

"A blue half naked man?" Ash asks.

"Not that moron! Doesn't he look familiar!" I yell, punching her in the back of the head.

She leans in really closely to his face, staring him down.

"Oh my god. It's fish face!" She squeals with happiness.

"You have to get that close to him to notice that moron!" I growl, pushing her away.

"Yes?" She questions.

**Kisame's POV:**

Okay, so that was weird.

One minute I was just a happy little shark swimming around in my little fish bowl, and the next, I'm finally back to my human form, what the hell.

We were all wonder how to turn back anyway, and I guess it's water?

"Dem abs dou." The little boy Ash replies.

What is up with him, like really. All I know, is this weird little boy says the most random, awkward stuff.

"Ignore Ash. Anyway I have some serious questions for you?" The sister Riri speaks.

"Sure, what's up?" I ask, sitting down on the rim of the tub.

"First off, close your legs please! Second, how did you get here?" She questions, looking at the ceiling.

"Sorry bout that. Actually, we don't know either, we just some how got here?" I question.

"Well that's real helpful." She slaps her self in the face.

"Sorry." I reply, scratching the back of my head.

It then got real quite, as we just stood there in the silence, are-are they going to say anything?

"Gay baby~" The little boy speak.

"Ash, go wait in your room." Riri sighs.

"Fine." Ash stomps off.

Riri sighs again, looking at me intently, as she scratches her head in frustration.

"Okay, so conclusion. Maybe water turns you guys human?" She questions.

"I don't know you guess is as good as mine." I reply.

**Animal's POV:**

All we heard was the loud stomping of what sounded like a heard of wild buffalo, as the door slams open to reveal the toothpick boy, as he runs and jumps onto the bed.

Most of us mange to scramble off the bed, before he jumps on, the few that are left go flying through the air.

He just grumbles and complains about Riri and a stupid blue man?

"What does she mean by blue man?" Hunter barks.

"I think...she mean Kisame." Itachi huffed.

"Who's Kisame?" Cana meowed.

"A friend of ours." Momiji chattered.

"So he's turned, what do we have to do for us to get back to human?" Pussy 2 hissed.

"No clue, maybe we'll figure out soon. Hopefully." Slime princess squished.

All the animals nodded there heads in agreement.

**Ash's POV:**

Stupid Riri is always bossing me around, she's such a bitch, actually she doesn't' even deserve the title of bitch.

I take the word 'bitch' literal, for me it's the highest complement you can give some one, and she doesn't get it, she's just, just...a stupid ass little pussy!

I fiddle with my shoulder length, shaggy, blonde hair, with green tips. I sigh, pushing up my big black nerdy glasses that frame my hazel eyes, I then curl up into a ball, my thin figure filling the large black boy hoodie.

Despite what you might think I was skinny but tall, I was 5'5, and half the width of Riri, and even less than half of the size of her chest, I was barley a B cup, while she was a double D, or almost.

The thing is I wasn't jealous, actually I was the complete opposite from that, I can get away with being a boy, which I was cool with.

On the other hand Riri wanted to be small like me, but isn't and she can't pull of being a guy no matter what.

Enough about her though, I just want to-

I was cut off from thought, Riri opening the door, she grabs her cats that she named Pussy 1 and 2, taking them with her.

Curiosity get's the best of me, as I end up following her back to the bathroom, I pop my head in, Kisame fills the tub, the towel still wrapped around him, as Riri holds the two bickering cats.

"So who are these guys?" Riri asks, holding up the cats to Kisame.

"That's Hidan for sure, and I think this guy is Grimmjow?" Kisame points to the white cat (Pussy 2) then the blue one (Pussy 1).

"Damn, well if they get back to being human I'm screwed. Let's just get this over with." She sighs, placing the cats in the tub.

There is loud hissing and meowing, as two very wet cats jump out of the tub, looking like little mops, they glare and hiss at Riri, I guess it's not water.

"Thank fucking god." Riri sighs, grabbing a towel.

She then goes and dries the two cats who resisted at first, but after being placed near her chest were ok with it.

"Stupid cats." I whisper, glaring at them.

This has been a major interesting day so far.

My biggest worry right now is how do we turn them, cause the sooner I get to turn mine the better, I don't want to deal with seeing naked men and woman constantly.


End file.
